


Fireworks

by icaruslikesfalling



Category: New Zealand Actor RPF, Taika Waititi - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslikesfalling/pseuds/icaruslikesfalling
Summary: Just a very short drabble based on instagram picture Taika posted recently of him with lipstick. Happy New Year's!





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short drabble based on instagram picture Taika posted recently of him with lipstick. Happy New Year's!

He looked over at me eyes folorn. The fireworks exploded outside as it turned to midnight. I looked at him, lips still stained pink from lipstick.  
A song lyric crackled through the radio 'Hey wouldn't it be strange to be with you?.  
'Taika' I said and he gazed up at me, his wide open face, his eyes glinting like gold dust. 'Taika you don't have to pretend in front of me' His jaw slackened his mouth hung open revealing a flash of teeth his bottom lip large, wettening and reddening.  
I reached over to him, but he caught, my hand mid air. He placed my palm in the small of his large hand, his warm long fingers wrapping around my wrists, stroking the sensitive skin.  
A glimmer of a tear collapsed onto his face. 'This year has been hard hasn't it' he half whispered to me. And then I was catching the words with my mouth and my hands pulling him onto me kissing him delicately, tenderly.  
'But you're still mine' I whispered against his mouth. He lay in my arms in our soft caught embrace. Pink smeared on his face.  
Cheers erupted outside. 'More fireworks' I said. 'I hate fireworks', he answered with a wry smile. His wry smile.


End file.
